YuGiOh 5D's: Out of Boredom
by Pookles
Summary: Random One-Shot about various characters IMing each other. And I did write this out of boredom.


Yusei: Hi Aki.

Aki: Hey Yusei. Didn't think that you'd be on since you guys are so busy fixing Jack's runner.

Yusei: Yeah. But we're taking a break.

Aki: Ooh...Well at least you have something to do.

Yusei: Why? Is something wrong?

Aki: No, it's nothing like that. My parents left on another business trip and they won't be back for a couple of months.

Yusei: Oh, I get it now...

Crow: Hey you two what's happening?

Aki: Nothing much. I'm bored out of my mind though.

Crow: Then why don't you come on over? You must be under a lot of stress about the party tonight.

Yusei: Oh yeah. I forgot that was tonight and what are you stressed about?

Aki: Nah, I'd just be in the way and I'm stressed about the fact that there are going to be a lot of people I don't know there…

Rua: Hi Aki-neechan!

Crow: What do you want Rua?

Rua: I'm bored...

Aki: Join the club.

Yusei: It'll be alright Aki. Crow, Jack and I know most if not all of the people who are going to be there. We'll introduce you.

Rua: Aren't you guys pumped for the party tonight?

Crow: Totally. So Aki, are any of your friends from school gonna be there?

Aki: Sadly yes your majesty.

Rua: Why are you talking to Crow like he's the King of Neo Domino?

Aki: Dare.

Yusei: More like the king of flirts if you ask me.

Aki: I actually said that to one of the guys in my class. He was so pissed afterwards, but he was stupid enough to pick a fight with me.

Crow: Did you beat him to a pulp?

Aki: No, I simply told all the girls that fawned over him that he was gay.

Yusei: What happened then?

Aki: He decided to go to school somewhere else.

_Rua has signed off chat_

Aki: Thanks a lot Rua.

Crow: Well we better get back to work Yusei.

Yusei: Yeah, see you later Aki.

Crow: Later Aki-san!

Aki: Bye guys.

_Crow has signed off chat_

_Yusei has signed off chat_

Aki: Why is it always me?

Carly: It's alright Aki. Misty, Molly and I are here for you.

Misty: Yeah, Aki. He's sure to come around at some point.

Molly: Maybe if you guys won the W.R.G.P. he'd hug you or something.

Aki: Maybe, but if he'd be hugging anyone it'd probably be the twins.

Carly: Yeah and I'd have to hug Jack.

Molly: In your case what's wong with that?

Carly: Nothing. But it'll be because I love Jack and I want to piss off Mikage and Stephanie.

Misty: Isn't Stephanie that coffee waitress?

Aki: The one that only cares about Jack and is way too stupid to figure out that Jack lives right across the clearing.

Carly: That's the one.

Crow: Hey ladies, what are we talking about?

Jack: Yes, yes, I'm curious.

Yusei: It'd be interesting.

Aki: Oh shut it you three.

Carly: Sassy. Did something happen today that we should know about Aki? *eyes sparkle mischiefly*

Aki: You mean other than what I told you yesterday?

Molly: That actually happened?

Aki: Like I said, my visions never lie.

Misty: Aki-san what are you doing other than talking to us?

Aki: Nothing…

Yusei: Sure doesn't sound like nothing.

Molly: You can't hear it! It's a computer! You read it!

Crow: Settle down Molly.

Molly: Whatever you say big boy. *says while looking over nails*

Aki: *bursts out laughing*

Misty: *bursts out laughing*

Carly: *bursts out laughing*

Jack: What's so funny? I demand to know!

Aki: You wouldn't get it. It's a girl thing. *eyes sparkle*

Yusei: Anyways…what are you girls up to?

Misty: Reading, writing and posing.

Crow: What?

Misty: Reading my fan mail, writing autographs and posing for pictures!

Carly: Typing up an article. The usual.

Molly: Trying to pick a new color to paint my room. Lets see…Sassy Purple, Pitch Black or Sexy Red?

Aki: Sassy Purple. You know my room is the Sexy Red color. And you should paint two opposite walls that color and the other two Pure White.

Misty: Sassy Purple! Plus Aki's Idea!

Carly: Sassy Purple! Second Aki's Idea!

Crow: Now that, that's figured out…

Yusei: What are you up to Aki?

Aki: Typing a story.

Jack: What kind of story?

Aki: A Romantic Comedy.

Molly: Is that the…?

Aki: Yes. It is. And I'm on the last chapter so LET ME FINISH IT BEFORE YOU START ASKING QUESTIONS!

Aki: It's getting late. Goodnight everyone!

_Aki has signed off chat_

_Misty has signed off chat_

_Carly has signed off chat_

_Molly has signed off chat_

Yusei: Wait Aki…

Jack: Don't worry Yusei.

Crow: Yeah Yusei don't worry about it. She'll come around.

Yusei: I sure hope you're right…

**THE END**

Starry: A quick little one-shot I whipped up.

Ruka: Please R&R


End file.
